Santo Whisky
by Lara Capri
Summary: Stella fica bebâda e Mac resolve cuidar dela. Leiam e descubra!


Cap 01

Mac foi retirado de seu sono profundo pelo barulho terrível de seu celular, ele levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver o horário. Emetiu um gemido abafado, eram 03:00 horas da manha, quem seria esse horário. Ao pegar o celular ele rapidamente atendeu.

MT: Stell – respondeu

SB: Ei Mac – disse com uma voz engraçada

MT: Stella, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou

SB: Na verdade sim! – começou - Eu estava bebendo com uma amiga e ela teve que ir embora – disse –Talves você pudesse me fazer compania – completou

MT: Você esta bebendo a muito tempo? – perguntou

SB: É já faz algum, tempoo – sua voz era arrastada

MT: Em qual bar você esta? – perguntou já de pé

SB: Fiiveeeer – disse sorrindo

MT: Fiver? Na Madison – perguntou

SB: Exato – disse – Ei me empresta o seu esqueiro? – pediu ascendendo um cigarro

MT: Você esta fumando ? – perguntou

SB: Uhuum – respondeu

MT: Stell eu já estou chegando ai, me espere oks? – pediu

SB: Ok baby – disse com uma gargalhada e desligando

Ele balançou a cabeça, e logo trocou de roupa. Pegou a carteira, o celular e foi em direção ao bar. A viagem até la foi curta, ele estacionou um pouco a frente do bar, e entrou no mesmo, o lugar estava cheio. Ele caminhou rapidamente ate avista-la, ela usava um vestido preto, curtissimo e uma sandalhia vermelha de salto altíssimo. Bem a sua frente havia uma garrafa de Red Label e um maço de Lucky Strikes.

MT: Stell – chamou sentando ao seu lado no balcão

SB: Mac! – disse sorrindo pra ele – Bebe comigo? – disse estendendo o copo para ele

Mac pegou o copo da mão dela, e deu um gole. Ele fez uma careta, Jesus ela estava bebendo whisky puro.

MT: Não acha que já esta na hora de ir para a casa? – perguntou em seu ouvido

SB: Acho que não, ainda quero dançar – disse se levantando – Dança comigo, Mac – pediu ela dando uma cambaliada ao se levantar

MT: Stell, você já bebeu muito – disse também de pé

SB: Vamos dançar Mac – disse fazendo charme

MT: Oks, eu danço um pouco com você e depois eu vou levar você para a casa- disse

SB: Sim senhor – disse arrastando Mac para a pista de dança

No momento em que os dois foram para la tocava na pista, Fireworks da Katy Perry. Stella começou a dançar de forma animada e Mac travado mal se mechia.

SB: Dança comigo? – disse ela pregando o seu corpo no dele e fazendo movimentos com o corpo ainda pregado nele, quase obrigando ele a dançar com ela. Mac Taylor podia ainda ser o chefe dela e melhor amigo, mais acima de tudo ele era homem.

E aquela mulher deixava o seu corpo a ponto de bala, só de chegar perto dele. Mac passou as mãos pela cintura dela e começou a se mover junto com ela, tudo aquilo era muito perigoso e ele tinha medo do que pudia acontecer depois.

Cap 02

SB: Você é um ótimo dançarino – disse ficando de costas para ele, ela pegou as mãos dele em sua cintura.

Mac tinha o acesso livre ao pescoço dela, o perfume dela estava deixando o detetive completamente doido.

Quando a musica acabou começou Tik Tok da Kesha, e Stella se lembrou que precisava de outra dose de whisky já que a sua havia acabado.

SB: Preciso de outra – disse arrastando Mac para a mesa de novo

MT: Não Stell – disse ele – Nos vamos pra casa agora – disse ele com uma das mãos em seu rosto

SB: Mais Mac – começou

MT: Por favor docinho – disse a ela com carinho – Você prometeu! – disse dando um beijo no rosto dela

SB: Oks – disse acendendo outro cigarro.

Enquanto Mac pagava a conta de Stella no balcão, ela permanecia atrás dele dançando de forma sensual e ainda fumando. O jeito que ela dançava começou a chamar atenção dos homens, um deles se aproximou dela, e ela tentou sair fora. E Mac mais uma vez teve que interferir.

XX: Você é linda – disse tentando abraça-la

MT: Ei sai de perto dela – disse puxando Stella pra junto dele -

XX: Porque eu devo fazer isso? – perguntou o homem não aceitando um não como resposta

MT: Porque ela é minha mulher – disse ele - E eu não acho que senhor quer ter problemas com a policia, quer? – perguntou

XX: Ow, Não esta mais aqui quem falou – disse saindo

MT: Não sai de perto de min – disse firme para ela

Mac a colocou na sua frente do jeito que Stella ficasse entre o balcão e o corpo dele. Enquanto ele esperava a o aparelho processar seu cartão de credito, Stella se virou e jogou seus braços ao redor dele, o abraçando.

SB: Ficou com ciúme – sussurrou em seu ouvido Mac não respondeu – O que foi o gato comeu sua língua detetive? – perguntou de forma sensual.

Mac novamente não respondeu. Quando finalmente pagou a conta ele a pegou pela cintura e a guiou para fora da boite, ele a segurava de forma firme, ele tinha medo que caísse. Stell camabeliou um pouco, e quase caiu duas vezes. Ela estava realmente muito bêbada.

MT: Vamos baby estamos quase no meu carro – disse ele quase carregando ela

SB: Eu não quero ir pra casa Mac – disse ela

MT: Pra onde você quer i? – perguntou

SB: Vamos comer comida italiana – disse

MT: Não acredito que esteja aberto esse horário – disse ele sorrindo

SB: ôô – ela disse somente

Chegando no carro Mac foi abrri a porta do carro para ela, mais ela o empurrou no carro e foi para cima dele encostando seu corpo no dele novamente.

MT: Stell, o que esta fazendo - disse ele tentando segurar ela

SB: Vai falar que você nunca teve vontade de me beijar – disse bem próximo aos lábios dele

MT: Stell, você esta fora de si. Essa não é você – disse ele

SB: Shi, shi , shi – sussuroou com um dos dedos sobre os lábios dele – Essa sou eu eu, eu so não sabia – disse muito perto dos lábios dele – Eu gostei de ser assim – completou beijando ele com muita vontade.

MT: Stell, não podemos – disse interrompendo

SB: Você não quer? – perguntou

MT: Eu quero muito – disse sendo sincero – Mais eu não posso – disse

SB: Eu amo você Mac – disse antes de beija-lo de novo

Mac tentou se afastar no começo mais não era de ferro, a mulher da sua vida estava lhe beijando. Ele não pudia evitar, a vontade que ele tinha nela era muito grande.

Cap 03

MT: Vamos pra casa – disse interrompendo o beijo e a colocando no banco do passageiro

Quando Mac entrou no carro Stella começou a rir compulsivamente.

MT: O que foi? – perguntou

SB: Que casa? Meu apartamento pegou fogo – disse com um voz desanimada

MT: A minha casa – disse

SB: Isso seria bom – disse sorrindo de novo

Mac ignorou o comentário ousado da parceira, e deu partida no carro dele. Antes que ele pudesse começar uma conversar, Stella começou a beijar o pescoço dele a orelha, era tudo tão bom e tão perigoso. Mac foi obrigado a encostar o carro.

MT: Stell, por favor – começou ele

SB: Ah Mac deixa eu coontinuar – disse indo em direção a ele novamente

MT: Não Stella. Vamos continuar em casa, eu preciso de dirigir – pediu ele com carinho

SB: Tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender – disse com um sorrisinho diabolico

Mac não respondeu, sabia que Stella estava fora de si. Ele não podia se aproveitar dela, ele ficou preso em seus pensamentos por um tempo. Até ver uma mudança no comportamento da parceira.

MT: Esta se sentindo bem? – perguntou

SB:Esta tudo rodandoooo – disse ela perdida

MT: Agüenta só mais um pouquinho querida – dissse acelerando – Já estamos na minha rua – disse

SB: Oh, Mac ! Onde está a Lisa? – perguntou – Eu ia embora com ela – imendou

MT: Quem é Lisa? – perguntou

SB: Ah Lisa – disse respondeu

Logo chegaram na casa de Mac, e estacionou e deu a volta ajudando Stella sair. As pernas parecia não obedecer.

SB: Me solta Mac, eu consigooo andar – disse se soltando – Não me trate como se eu estivesse bêbada – disse ela que deu dois passos e so não caiu porque ele a segurou.

SB: Não – disse – Eu vou andando - completou

MT: Eu carrego você – disse tentando pegar ela

SB; Não! Eu vou andando, você acha que eu estou bêbada – disse ela movimentando os braços

MT: Não eu não acho – disse ele procurando as chaves do portão do edifício em que morava.

Enquanto ele procurava a chave, Stella se encostou nele e derrepente se não fosse um reflexo do parceiro ela teria caído com tudo no chão.

MT: Stell, não dorme, não dorme olha pra min - pediu ele

SB: Eu nem estou de pijama ainda – respondeu ela. As repostas delas nãos tinhasm sentido algum – Se bem que eu não gosto de pijama – disse ela rindo

SB: Eu gosto de dormir nua, Mac – provocou ela – Completamente nua! – ao dizer isso ela caiu na risada - E você? – perguntou

Quando ele encontrou a chave do portão, Mac ajudou a entrar e a levou para dentro do seu edificio.

SB: Meu estomago, esta péssimo – disse no elevador

MT: Estamos quase la – disse ele - O que você esta sentindo? – pediu preocupado

SB: Calor – sussurrou levantando um pouco o cabelo – Você não esta sentindo? – perguntou descendo a manginha de seu vestido

Mac permanecia atordoado com aquilo tudo, ela estava seduzindo ele. Mas ele tinha que resistir a isso, ele tinha que resistir a ela.

SB: Vamos tomar um banho juntos, Mac? – perguntou se encostando nele de novo.

MT: Stell, por favor – implorou ele

Cap 04

A sorte de Mac é que o elevador fez um barulho indicando que o destino havia chegado. Mac dessa vez nem esperou ela contestar, a pegou no colo e entrou no apartamento. Ao entrar ele a sentou no sofá.

MT: Stell o que você esta sentindo? – perguntou preocupado

SB: As coisas estão rodando, e meu estomago esta terrível – disse ela – Eu achu que eu vou vomitar – disse ela sentindo o álcool voltar.

Mac a levou com pressa ao banheiro, onde ela vomitou muito. Stella estava bem ruim, ela estava mole e não tinha controle algum sobre si. Ele a pegou nos braços, retirou toda a sua roupas. Fazendo um esforço sub humano para não toca-la, ele sentiu seu membro apertado dentro de sua cueca, mais ele sabia que Stella precisava dele como amigo agora.

Ele a colocou dentro do chuveiro com uma água fria, deu um banho gelado nela. Depois vestiu nela a calcinha e uma camisa dele e a deixou dormir em sua cama.

Depois Mac arrumou toda a bagunça e desabou ao lado dela na cama, antes de pegar no sono ele ficou algum tempo observando aquela bela mulher que dormia ao seu lado.

Pela manha Mac acordou, e viu Stella durmindo passificamente ao seu lado, ele se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ele tomou um banho, e seus pensamentos voltaram ao corpo de Stella. Rapidamente seu membro se manifestou, e ele foi obrigado a dar um jeito ali mesmo. Era impolssivel não pensar nela nua, era uma imagem que Mac não queria mais esquecer. Logo ele acabou o banho, vestido apenas um short, foi em direção a cozinha, preparar um café da manha para Stella.

Enquanto Mac preparava o café da manha, Stella aos poucos foi acordando, ela sentia como se tivesse sido atropelada, ela estava confusa e sua cabeça parecia girar ainda.

SB: Hum – gemeu – Ai minha cabeça – disse se sentando

Quando Stella abriu totalmente os olhos, ela olhou atentamente para os lados assustada. Onde ela estava, ao olhar pra baixo o susto foi ainda maior.

SB: Ai meu Deus – sussurrou ao ver que usava apenas uma calcinha e uma camisa masculina.

Ela tentou buscar em sua cabeça tudo que havia acontecido, ela se lembrou de dançar, beber, fumar e Mac.

SB: Eu beijei o Mac – disse ela para si

MT: Bom dia – disse na porta usando só um short, dando a Stella a visão do seu peito másculo – Toma isso, vai ajudar na dor – disse estendendo dois comprimidos e um copo de suco.

Stella pegou os comprimidos e bebeu.

SB: Thanks! – disse sem graça – Mac, eu .. – começou ela

MT: Eu sei que sua cabeça deve estar uma bagunça, vamos tomar café e eu conto tudo a você – disse – Pode ser? – completou

SB: Uhum – disse

MT: Fique a vontade, tem uma toalha limpa sobre a pia, se quiser tomar banho – disse – Vou esperar por você na cozinha – disse saindo, dando liberdade a ela.

Cap 05

Stella se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ela fez menção de trocar de roupa, mais a camisa de Mac era maior que o seu vestido. Ela saiu do banheiro e caminhou timidamente ate a cozinha, antes de chegar la ela o observou de longe. O homem da sua vida estava cozinhando para ela, Stella se derreteu.

MT: Sente-se Stell – pediu ele

SB: Posso ajudar com algo? – perguntou

MT: Esta tudo pronto – disse sentando em frente a ela na mesa

Eles começaram a comer, e depois de um certo tempo, Mac começou.

MT: O que você quer saber Stell? – perguntou ele

SB: Eu, quero saber se – começou ela – Se eu, eu e você, nós ... – ela começou ela sem jeito

MT: Não Stell! Eu não faria amor com você, bêbada – disse ele

SB: " Então sóbria ele faria" – pensou ela corando de leve

SB: Eu me lembro de ligar pra você, e eu acho que nos nus beijamos – disse olhando para baixo

MT: Não se atormente com isso agora – disse ele colocando a mao sobre a dela por cima da mesa – Eu vou te contar tudo – disse ele sorrindo

Mac contou tudo que havia acontecido durante a noite anterior, tudo nos mininos detalhes, Stella parecia não acreditar em determinados momentos.

SB: Eu bebi quase uma garrafa de whisky, fumei e agarrei o meu melhor amigo – disse ela muito sem graça – Essa definitivamente não sou eu – completou

MT: Você me disse que aquele era o seu verdadeiro eu- disse sorrindo

SB: Sorry Mac, tudo bem se você não quizer mais ser meu amigo – começou ela sendo interrompida por ele

MT: Stell, eu não quero mesmo ser mais só seu amigo – começoue ele - Há muito tempo – disse

MT: Nossa relação mudou muito ao longo do tempo, e eu achava que era somente da minha parte, mais você precisou ficar bêbada pra me contar – declarou ele

SB: Mac, você esta me dizendo que .. – começou novamente sendo interrompida por ele

MT: Sim Stell, eu quero tentar ser mais que seu amigo – disse ele

Ela sorriu pra ele, e ele de volta. Stella mal podia segurar a felicidade que estava sentindo naquele momento.

MT: Ah quem é Lisa? – perguntou – Você mencionou que ia embora com ela – disse

SB: Lisa Cuddy! disse – Ela estava na cidade, e nos saímos juntas. Ela ficaria na minha casa, mais como pegou fogo – disse sorrindo – Ela é medica, mais teve um imprevisto e teve quer ir embora mais cedo – disse

MT: Hum – disse

SB: Nós somos amigas à anos – disse ela sorrindo

Stella sorriu para ele e ambos acabaram de tomar seu café, depois Stella queria de todo jeito lavar as loças, e Mac não queria deixar.

MT: Stell não – pediu ele

SB: Mac é o mínimo que eu posso fazer – começou a lavar

MT: Não Stelll – tentou de novo

SB: Mac, eu te acordei no meio da madrugada, fiz você me buscar bêbada e depois você teve que cuidar de min! É o minimo que eu posso fazer – disse

Stella começou a lavar tudo e depois de um tempo se lembrou do laboratório.

SB: Mac que horas são? – perguntou – Tenho que ii para o laboratório – disse apavorada

Mac começou a rir compulsivamente dela, que parecia não intender.

MT: Stell hoje é domingo – disse ele ainda sorrindo

SB: Aff – disse sorrindo também

MT: Me lembre de nunca mais deixar você beber whisky – disse sorrindo ainda

SB: Ei – disse jogando um pouco de água nele

MT: Não faça isso – disse ele em tom de reprovação

SB: Por que não? – desafiou ela fazendo de novo

MT: Você procurou – disse ele a erguendo no colo

SB: Mac o que vai fazer? – perguntou de cabeeça pra baixo

Ele andou ate o banheiro ligou o chuveiro e entrou com tudo. Porem colocando Stella no chão mais de baixo da água junto com ele.

MT: Você me faz perder todo o meu alto controle – disse ainda abraçado a ela

SB: Eu nem sei mais o que é isso – disse sorrindo

Mac a beijo apaixonadamente, e foi muito bem correspondido por ela. Eles se beijavam e se acariciavam de baixo do chuveiro.

SB: Eu amo você – disse beijando ele

MT: Santo Whisky! – disse beijando ela

SB: Eu sou louca por você – disse em seu ouvido

MT: Eu te amo – completou

Eles começaram a se beijar e logo retiraram suas roupas e se entregaram de vez a paixão que nutriam um pelo outro. Eles decidiram ficar juntos de vez, contando que Stella nunca mais bebesse whisky longe dele.

Fim :D


End file.
